Treat dispensers are often used in pet training. More particularly, when the pet performs a desired act, a treat is awarded as positive reinforcement so as to reinforce such behaviors. Both pet owners and trainers use treat dispensers, which are available in various forms. As described in Applicant's prior treat dispenser, U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,149, the prior art treat dispensers have various drawbacks, and accordingly are less than ideal for maximum positive reinforcement of the pet.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved pet treat dispenser assembly.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pet treat dispenser assembly having a clicker.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a pet treat dispenser assembly which can be quickly and easily loaded with pet treats.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pet treat dispenser assembly which can be easily used by a person's left or right hand.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pet treat dispenser assembly which can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled for loading and cleaning.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pet treat dispenser assembly having an easy-to-actuate dispenser button.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pet treat dispenser assembly having an upper housing and a lower base, with the housing being removable from the base so as to be used as a scoop for loading the housing with pet treats.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pet treat dispenser assembly which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.